l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuruchi Hiro
Tsuruchi Hiro was a Master Bowman of the Mantis Clan. Ichiro's Heir Hiro's mother died during the childbirth, and he had been born to one day rule the Tsuruchi family. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 60 His father, Tsuruchi Ichiro, was ruler and as his only son, it was clear Hiro would one day follow in that path. In 1159 Hiro passed his gempukku and had surpassed his father's skill at kyujutsu, the finest archer that the Empire had ever seen. Hiro was greatly disturbed at the division in the Tsuruchi family, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 53 while Ichiro hoped his son could unite the Tsuruchi once and for all. Tsuruchi Technique (Diamond flavor) Bloodspeaker Plot While on patrol, Hiro had found a shugenja woman stumbling out near the Tsuruchi's Test, who were along two guardsmen. She introduced herself as Suguru, and presented Ichiro a scroll detailing an intricate Bloodspeaker plot to infiltrate the Tsuruchi and replace the Tsuruchi Daimyo with some sort of replica. One of the guardsmen revealed himself as a Maho-tsukai and began to cast maho spells against Hiro and his father. Suguru saved their lifes with her air magic, until an Ichiro's personal guard beheaded the guard-turned-bloodspeaker. Ichiro granted her fealty to the Tsuruchi and founded the secret Suguru family, with the task of rooting out corruption in the magistrates of the Empire. Secrets of the Mantis, pp. 63-64 Station Hiro served the clan valiantly, being good friend of Tsuruchi Nobumoto and traveled with him often. Hiro was assigned to the Bitter Flower, at command of the deposed Mantis Champion Yoritomo Kitao. Kitao had chosen to serve as ambassador of the current Mantis Clan Champion, Yoritomo Kumiko, rather than spent her life at prison. Blood Dawn, Part VI: Treacherous Seas, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Rain of Blood All that changed when the Rain of Blood came. Hiro was onboard the kobune when the hot rain hit Hiro, all his doubts of being a leader overtook him, and he was lost to the corruption, laughing in the rain-induced madness. His friend Tsuruchi Nobumoto was also onboard, but he did not fell to the Rain. Kitao knocked him over the side of the deck when he was trying to aid Hiro. Nobumoto survived and even wounded reached the shore. He went to Kyuden Ashinagabachi to inform Ichiro, who decided to retire because the experiences he had during the Rain in the palace and the lost of his son. Nobumoto became the new Tsuruchi Daimyo and his first act was to order the Tsuruchi Hunters to find Hiro and bring him back to save his soul from eternal damnation. The Hunt for Hiro Hiro was forced to follow Iuchiban during the war in the Shadowlands between Daigotsu and Iuchiban. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman When the Heartless died in 1166 and the Empire began the Blood Hunt Hiro went near the Kaiu Wall to kill any bloodspeaker who did not flee rokugan to join Daigotsu. He let one cultist survive, and he waited within a house to met his old friend Tsuruchi Okame. Hiro offered the cultist as prisoner to Hiro, but Okame took his bow. Hiro hurled the cultist at Okame and fled, before the Tsuruchi could have a clean shot. Blood Hunt, Region 6 - The Kaiu Wall, Crab Lands Joining Daigotsu In 1167 the Shadow Dragon gathered the bloodspeakers that were without a leader after the death of Iuchiban. In the City of the Lost they saw how Katsu ordered to kill themselves to all who had followed Iuchiban for years. Only remained those who fell in the Rain of Blood, who were offered to join Daigotsu. Hiro, who was looking forgiveness, willingly became a servant of the Dark Lord. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Death The hunted ended in 1170 when Hiro was confronted Okame and his companions. After a brief battle that resulted in the deaths of the ronin accompaning Hiro and Okame being wounded by the fallen samurai, Hiro stood ready to kill his former friend. Okame began to tell Hiro of his father's love and desire to see his son one more time, no matter the cost. Hiro hesitated, then turned his blade on himself. Okame was last seen traveling to attempt to make ammends to Hiro's father. Letters and Bios Tsuruchi Sho's letter to Tsuruchi Nobumoto External Links * Tsuruchi Hiro (Dark Allies) * Tsuruchi Hiro Exp (Diamond) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Bloodspeakers